Der Eisendrache
"Bound together by a fragile alliance, our heroes pursue the scattered remnants of Group 935 to their mountain top fortress in the Austrian Alps.." - Kentän kuvaus Der Eisendrache (saksaa: suomeksi Rautalohikäärme) on Zombies -kenttä joka julkaistiin 2. helmikuuta 2016 PS4:lle, 3. maaliskuuta PC:lle ja Xbox Onelle DLC-pakkauksessa nimeltä Awakening. Se julkaistiin myös 5. huhtikuuta 2016 PS3:lle ja 5. toukokuuta Xbox 360:lle. Tapahtumapaikkana on Griffin-linna Itävallassa. Kentän koko on puolet suurempi kuin The Giant. Kentässä tuli kaksi uutta ihmeasetta; Ragnarok DG-4 (joka perustuu Moninpelin Gravity Spikes-aseisiin) ja Wrath of the Ancients (joka perustuu MP:n Sparrowiin). Osa kentästä on myös kentässä Revelations. Ominaisuudet Kentässä on ominaisuuksia edellisistä kentistä, mm. Origins, Mob of the Dead, Moon ja Ascension. Der Wunderfizz -laite ja Panzersoldat palaavat Originsista. Panzersoldat omaa nyt myös "pihtien" aijaan sähköansa-aseen, joka ampuu sähköansoja käsivarresta, tainnuttaen osuman saaneet pelaajat. Lohikäärme voidaan löytää kolmesta eri paikasta ympäri kenttää, ne syöksevät tulta ja syövät zombeja yksi kerrallaan, kuten Kerberos Mob of the Dead -kentässä. Syöttämällä jokaiselle lohikäärmeelle kahdeksan zombia pelaaja pääsee käsiksi Wrath of the Ancients-jouseen, kentän pääihmeaseeseen. Kentässä esiintyy Wunderspheret, jotka ovat hyvin samankaltaiset Moonin Gravity Liftien kanssa. Wunderspheret lennättävät pelaajat kentän toiselle puolelle 500 pisteen hinnalla, mutta jokaisen Wunderspheren laskeutumisalusta täytyy sitä ennen aktivoida. Elektroshokkiansat palaavat The Giantista, ja kaksi uutta ansaa, Death Ray ja Gate Trap tekevät ensiesiintymisensä. Rakettikilpi Shadows of Evil-kentästä tekee myös paluun. Keeperit palaavat myös Shadows of Evilistä, jotka nähdään ympäri kenttää useissa eri tilanteissa. Tri Groph on hahmo, joka voidaan kuulla kommunikoivan Richtofenin kanssa useaan otteeseen kentässä. Tri Groph ei ole niinkään vihollinen, mutta hän on epäluuloinen Richtofenin suunnitelmia kohtaan. Hänen mukaansa hänen tehtävänsä on täten saada selville mitä Richtofen aikoo tai muuten hän tekee kaikkensa pitääkseen Richtofenin linnan sisällä. Nämä viestit voidaan kuulla kovaäänisistä ja radioista ympäri kenttää. Primis tekee myös paluun, mutta tällä kertaa heidän persoonallisuutensa muistuttaa enemmän heidän Ultimis-itseään, johtuen altistumisesta Alkuaine 115:lle The Giantissa. Easter Eggit * Kentän pää-Easter Egg on My Brother's Keeper. * Uusi laulu, Dead Again, voidaan aktivoida painamalla "action-nappia" kolmen teddykarhun luona ympäri kenttää. Sijainnit ovat: ** Samanthan makuuhuoneessa, istumassa tuolilla. ** Sellissä Juggernogia vastapäätä, istumassa puulaatikon päällä. ** Raketin laukaisualusta-alueen oikealla laidalla (suojaovista katsoen), lava-autossa pelkääjän paikalla. * Toinen musiikki-Easter Egg, muokattu versio Samanthan kehtolaulusta, voidaan aktivoida painamalla action-nappia soittorasian äärellä Samanthan makuuhuoneessa. Se löytyy sängyn viereiseltä pöydältä. * Kolmas musiikki-Easter Egg, ote Anton Reichan Requiem-teoksesta, voidaan aktivoida painamalla "action-nappia" kolmen gramofonin luona ympäri kenttää. Sijainnit ovat: ** Samanthan makuuhuoneessa, hyllyn päällä teddykarhua vastapäätä. ** Kirkkotilassa (jossa on yksi lohikäärmeistä), lojumassa tuolilla. ** Pyramidihuoneessa, kryptaan johtavaa portaikkoa päin. * Monta radiota ja salaviestiä voidaan löytää ympäri kenttää, samoin kuten The Giantissa. * Kirkkotila voidaan muttaa diskoksi. Tämä voidaan toteuttaa ampumalla katosta roikkuvaa kuupalloa ja sitten ampumalla pientä rakettia kun se on sen vieressä. Ensimmäinen laukaus pysäyttää kuun liikkeen, ja toinen aktivoi diskovalot ja 80-luvun musiikkiotteen. Minuutin tai kahden jälkeen musiikki ja valot hälvenevät, mutta tämä Easter Egg voidaan toistaa lukemattomia kertoja uudestaan. ** Diskovalot ja musiikki voidaan nähdä ja kuulla vain, jos pelaaja on samassa huoneessa. * Zombit voidaan vaihtaa luurankoihin. Tämä voidaan toteuttaa ampumalla kolmea pääkalloa ympäri kenttää Wrath of the Ancients -jousella. Yksi on reunuksella, ulkona lähellä Double Tapia; yksi on reunuksella Mule Kickin oikealla puolella ja yksi on ylemmällä piha-alueella ikkunoiden vieressä, kirkkotilassa, vasemmalla puolella. Kallot lentävät ylös ja alas ja voidaan nähdä ja ampua vain GobbleGum "In Plain Sightin" vaikutuksen alaisena. Kalloihin voi osua myös jousen aiheuttamalla aluevahingolla ampumalla seiniä tai maata kallojen ympärillä. Kun kalloon osutaan, se häviää mustan savun avulla soittaen ääniefektin, ja ilmestyy tuolille kirkkotilaan, takan viereen. Kun kaikkiin kalloihin on osuttu, jokainen spawnaava zombi on vaihtunut luurankoon. Tämä voidaan laittaa pois päältä painamalla "action-nappia" tuolilla olevien kallojen äärellä. * Kentässä on piilotettu lähitaisteluase, imukuppi. Sen saamiseen pitää ensin rakentaa Ragnarok DG-4. Kun se on saatu, mene kellotorniin (mistä pelaaja saa Tulijousen nuolen osat) ja riko seinä paljastaaksesi kellon hammasrattaat. Laita DG-4 ansatilaan rattaiden eteen. Tämä antaa kellolle varauksen. Tämän jälkeen paina action-nappia konsolin äärellä uloskäynnin vieressä. Pelaaja voi nähdä vivun vetäytyvän, ja tämä aktivoi kellon. Pelaaja voi vetää vipua milloin vain pysäyttääkseen tai aktivoidakseen sen uudestaan. Pelaajan täytyy pysäyttää kello sen näyttäessä aikaa 9:35 (tai 21:35). Jos pelaaja onnistui tässä, voidaan kuulla ukkosen ääni. Jos pelaaja epäonnistuu, on hänen aktivoitava kello uudelleen ja odotettava uudestaan. Mene alas pyramidihuoneeseen. Uusi valopallo leijuu pyramidin yläpuolella. Odota, kunnes anti-gravity menee päälle uudestaan ja juokse seinien kultaisten kehysten päältä. Jos tämä onnistuu, pelaaja teleportataan MDT-huoneeseen. MDT:n vieressä olevalla pöydällä on imukuppi. Painamalla action-nappia sen äärellä antaa jokaiselle pelaajalle sen lyömäaseeksi. Imukuppi tekee saman verran vahinkoa kuin tavallinen veitsi. Jos pelaaja kuitenkin onnistuu tappamaan Panzersoldatin imukupilla, seuraavan minuutin ajan pelaajalla on liekehtivä imukuppi, jolla voi tappaa minkä tahansa Panzersoldatin yhdellä iskulla. Tosin vain pelaaja joka tappoi Panzersoldatin saa tämän efektin. Saavutukset/Trophyt * My Brother's Keeper (75G/Hopeatrophy) - In Der Eisendrache, the one must be erased. * Der Meisterbogenschuetze (40G/Hopeatrophy) - In Der Eisendrache, obtain all of the ancient bows. * None Left Standing (20G/Pronssitrophy) - In Der Eisendrache, kill every type of zombie using a minigun. * Take a Bow (20G/Hopeatrophy) - In Der Eisendrache, upgrade the Wrath of the Ancients. * Not Big Enough (20G/Pronssitrophy) - In Der Eisendrache, trap and kill a Panzersoldat with the Ragnarok DG-4. * Time to Slam (15G/Pronssitrophy) - In Der Eisendrache, revive two players protected by the Ragnarok DG-4. * Quick Off Your Feet (5G/Pronssitrophy) - In Der Eisendrache, wall buy the BRM. * That's a lot of Jigawatts! (5G/Pronssitrophy) - In Der Eisendrache, electrocute 121 zombies. * Fling Me to the Moon (5G/Pronssitrophy) - In Der Eisendrache, use every Wundersphere twice. * Death From Above (5G/Pronssitrophy) - In Der Eisendrache, kill a zombie while being flung by a Wundersphere. Triviaa * Alunperin kartan nimi julkistettiin nimellä "Der Eisendrachen", joka tarkoittaa "Rautaleijaa". Treyarch korjasi tämän ja sen jälkeen kartasta julkaistu tieto kantoi nykyistä nimeä. ** Useassa Gondola-aseman julisteessa on vieläkin nimi "Der Eisendrachen". * Griffin Castle perustuu oikeaan Hohenwerfenin linnaan ja omaa samat koordinaatit. * Yhdessä huoneessa, joka nähdään zombiesteen läpi, on MG42. * KRM-262 voidaan nähdä Mystery Boxissa, mutta sitä ei voi saada sieltä. * Stamin-Upia lukuunottamatta makuulle meneminen jokaisen perk-koneen edessä antaa pelaajalle 100 pistettä. * Richtofen ja Tri Groph kommunikoivat tietyissä kohtaa pelin aikana. Tri Groph kommunikoi radion kautta, ja Richtofen puhuu taistelukentältä. Jos yksikään pelaajista ei ole Richtofen, hän puhuu myös radioitse. * Dynaaminen teema yksinomaan Season Passin omistajille julkaistiin PS4:lle 5. tammikuuta 2016, joka perustuu Der Eisendracheen. * Kaikkien hahmojen ulkonäölle tuli päivitys kentän mukana, näyttäen riutuneemmilta kuin ennemmin, verraten The Giantiin (Esimerkkeinä Dempseyllä on enemmän naarmuja ja haavoja, ja Richtofenilla on pieni haava oikean silmänsä alapuolella). * Virallinen kartan biografia sanoo sen sijaitsevan Saksassa, vaikka pelin sisäinen kuvaus ja latausruudun info sanoo sijainnin olevan Itävallassa. Tämä tosin voidaan selittää sillä, että Itävalta oli osa natsi-Saksaa toisen maailmansodan aikana Anschlussin seurauksena. * Introvideossa jättirobotilta, jota hahmot ohjaavat, räjäytetään vasen käsi irti ja visiiri murretaan uloskäynniksi. Kuitenkin kun peli alkaa, robotti nähdään kellahtaneena vuoren kupeeseen, niin käsi kuin visiiri yhä paikallaan. Tämä voidaan parhaiten nähdä Mule Kickin paikalta. * PS3 ja Xbox 360-versioissa zombit ovat nopeampia ja aggressiivisempia. * Kaksi kopiota Kronoriumista voidaan nähdä kartassa. Yksi on trophyhuoneessa kun taas toinen on lähellä MPD:tä (pyramidia).